You and Me
by ravenstyles27
Summary: AU. Nate and Jenny are happy together even if she is an outcast from Brooklyn. So, when someone tries to take all their happiness away, will Nate choose his friends or her? NxJ. M for adult situations, language and naughty, naughty lemons!
1. You and Me

AN: In this universe, Nate and Serena have never been together but they are friends. Neither have Dan and Serena been together. Dan and Jenny are NOT brother and sister. Dan is Rufus' son and Rufus is married to Lily, making Serena and Dan stepsiblings. That is the only thing similar to the show. Oh yes, let's say Nate is almost 20 and Jenny just turned 18.

Chapter One

"Nate! Stop it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…stop! Stop! Stop!"

Jenny Stratford was on her bed being tickled relentlessly by her boyfriend, Nathaniel Archibald. He knew all her spots and would occasionally attack her just to see the beautiful smile and hear the glorious laughter of his girlfriend of one year. When she smiled, he remembered why he had gone against his parents and gotten together with Jenny. She was everything to him.

"Nate…please! Please!"

She looked at him, still smiling, but with a pleading look to her eyes that told him it was time to stop before she got pissed off. He released her and gently flopped on the bed beside her while she recovered. Seeing him apparently in a moment of weakness, she took a deep breath and jumped on top of him, prepared to give him a dose of his own medicine.

He was always too fast.

He used her momentum to flip her over and pin her arms above her head.

"What were you doing, Jennifer?"

"Nothing baby," she smiled innocently.

"I think you were trying to pay me back for putting you through such misery."

"I would never!"

"Ha! You little liar. Well, I think that deserves more punishment."

"Nate, please don't tickle me again. I couldn't stand it."

"Oh no, I have something much more…torturous in mind."

Before her mind could even begin to think about what he would do, he maneuvered her arms together so he could hold them with one hand. With the other, he reached down, grasped her right breast in his hand and squeezed. She gasped as intense pleasure radiated through her instantly. Seeing as she had only a thin tank top on and no bra, she felt everything as if she no clothes on at all. Just as quickly as he gripped her breast, he pulled her tank down and latched onto her nipple and sucked gently. Her back arched upward and her head flew back.

"Nateeee…"

While he continued his attention on her right breast, he quickly pulled her shirt up and off. She didn't even realize her head had lifted or that he had let go of her hands for a second. He was that good. He grabbed the nipple that wasn't in his mouth and started rolling it with his thumb, only increasing Jenny's ecstasy. He kept this up as she moaned and called his name.

"How in the hell is this punishment?" she thought.

She found out soon enough. Just as quickly as he had started, he stopped and loomed over her, smirking. Losing the contact made her panic and she looked at him pleadingly.

"Nate, don't stop. Please."

"Not until you apologize and admit that you were wrong for trying to attack me."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Just get back to it."

"Oh Jenny, I don't think you are sincere."

"Nate, I am! I really am sorry. I should've realized that I could never get away with trying to retaliate. Please!"

His eyes darkened immensely. Something about Jenny's lips when she was begging turned him on immensely.

"Jen, you do not realize how fucking hot you are when you beg."

His lips came crashing down on hers and his hands dropped to her sides. She touched his amazing golden locks and pressed down, kissing him with as much intensity as she could muster. He sat up pulling her with him into a straddle position. They stayed this way for awhile, just kissing and dueling for control. Tongues locking and searching the other's mouth, trying to map it like they didn't already have every inch memorized.

When the need for air became too much, he moved his head down and recaptured her nipple. With her hands holding his head securely and her head once again thrown back in glory, she grinded down on him without notice. He released her breast only to bury his head in her chest and groan.

"Jenny…"

She took the opportunity to push him backwards and stand up. She gazed down at him and wondered how she ever brought that look of wonder and awe to Nate Archibald's face. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. The only girl. Giving him a smirk, she turned around, back to him. Unbuckling her pants, she pulled her pants and underwear down all in one motion, bending at the waist as she did so. Sure, it was a stripper move but Nate loved it. He got a _perfect_ view of her shiny, wet center. And couldn't help himself.

As soon as her feet freed themselves from the clothes, he grabbed her, flipped her over and brought her back under him and kissed her like he was dying. Sitting back up, he freed himself of the constricting shirt which was suddenly way too hot. Jenny, upon seeing his perfect, toned chest, couldn't quite catch her breath. He smirked himself and, never breaking eye contact, ran his hand down Jenny's chest and stomach. His hand brushed over her folds and ever so slowly, his thumb broke in and slid over her clit, eliciting a moan from Jenny. He pushed two fingers into her center and slowly began pumping them in and out as his thumb continuously put pressure on her nub, driving her crazy. Her eyes closed and her hands twisted in the sheets as she sought that bliss that Nate always gave to her. He removed his thrusting fingers and his voice found its way through the haze.

"Jenny, look at me."

Her eyes popped open and another moan came out as she watched Nate replace his thumb with his tongue. He kept eye contact, almost daring her to look away. He sucked and brushed her clit, spreading her thighs as much as possible. Watching him do this was such a turn-on that he was down there for less than a minute before Jenny felt that ominous stirring. She welcomed it and came, screaming Nate's name before collapsing back to the bed.

"Oh, fuck me."

"With pleasure," Nate thought.

She closed her eyes, basking in the afterglow of a great orgasm. Nate, however, didn't plan on letting her stay that way. Sitting back up, he removed his pants and boxers swiftly and proceeded to place his hard cock against Jenny's entrance. Once again breaking through her fog, he whispered.

"Jenny, look at me."

The second she opened her eyes, he slid into her core. Her eyes, once lazy and tired, were now wide open and bright. He relished in how tight she was after her first orgasm. He stilled himself and slowly set a rhythm that had him groaning every time he sheathed himself completely within her. She, once completely down from her bliss, wanted more. Surprising him and flipping them over, she straddled him and proceeded to speed up their pace. He kept up with her admirably, grabbing her hips and slamming her down onto him. Their speed increased and increased until neither of them had control. Grunts and moans were coming from both and soon, Jenny screamed as she came once more. Nate, wanting to join her, pulled her down one, two, three more times and stilled as his seed spilled into Jenny. She collapsed again, this time onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as both of them regained their breath. Jenny lazily began kissing Nate's chest, working her way up until their lips met. Breaking away, she gave him her dazzling smile, the one he loved. Pulling out of her and sitting up, he grinned at her.

"That's why I love you."

"Because I'm good at sex?"

"No, because of that smile. It makes me feel like anything's possible as long as I get to see it everyday."

"Nate…I love you too, baby."

Leaning forward, she kissed him with all her might. She knew she was the happiest girl in the world.

After showering and two more rounds of hot, hot sex, Nate had to leave Jenny to meet up with Dan Humphrey, his best friend of nearly 20 years. Dan was the son of famous musician Rufus Humphrey and Nate and Dan had grown up together, attending all the same schools. They, along with friends Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass were a very close knit group, practically family. Nothing and nobody could separate them. Chuck and Blair were an item and had been for nearly five years. They were thick as thieves and Nate couldn't have been prouder of them for realizing that they should be together instead of scheming against one another. He liked Serena too even if she was a little wild. He had a crush on her for years until Jenny entered the picture. He knew Serena had a little thing for Dan, but now that Rufus was married to Serena's mother, it seemed like Serena looked at Dan much more as a brother. Jenny was new to their little circle and still not completely accepted. Chuck and Blair thought she was cool but Dan and Serena were still a little weary of the girl, who had grown up in Brooklyn and was two years their junior. But Nate was confident that if they'd spend just a little more time around her, they'd love her almost as much as he did. Well, maybe not AS much. Before he even realized it, Nate walked into the café, smiling and more than content with his life.

"Archibald!"

He looked up to see Dan waiting for him. Walking over, the two sat down and quickly ordered their coffee.

"Hey man, what's up? What was so important that we had to have this emergency lunch?"

Dan looked slightly uncomfortable. His eyes darted anywhere but Nate's face. Nate's stomach started churning, knowing bad news was on the horizon.

"Dan…Dan! What is going on?"

The words seemed to fly out of Dan's mouth.

"Nate, we've been friends forever and I truly love you like my own brother and I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure that she was true and loyal to you. If I had known she'd actually do it, I would've had someone else do it…"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Dan, what are you talking about?"

Dan's eyes were everywhere, panicked. Nate, feeling fully nauseous now, closed his eyes. He knew he probably didn't want to hear what Dan was about to say.

"Dan, take a breath and tell me what happened."

Slowly, Dan inhaled and closed his eyes. Exhaling, his dark eyes met Nate's blues.

"I slept with Jenny."

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger on the first chapter. Yes, that's how I roll. I'm sorry if you can't separate Dan and Jenny as siblings. It does make it a bit icky if you can't. But I couldn't bring myself to have her sleep with Chuck because...yeah, Chuck and Blair are awesome and I'm not breaking that up. So, I'm kinda putting Dan in the Chuck role cause Dan's a...well, Dan's a douchebag. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. You know you want to. XOXO Courtney


	2. Who Do You Trust?

Alrighty, chapter dos. Big thanks to **angel85qcca** and **BAEFJNH09** for reviewing! Love those!

* * *

Chapter Two: Who Do You Trust?

Speechless.

Nate was speechless. Almost.

"Wh-what?"

"Nate, I'm sorry. I…"

Nate flew up out of his chair, "Shut up! I don't…you didn't…she would never…FUUUCK!"

His expletive rang out and drew the attention of everyone in the café, along with some people on the street. Several disgusted looks came his way. Ones of amazement and curiosity as well. But Nate was oblivious. His mind could not hold onto a thought for more than a half second. It kept zigging this way and zagging back before a complete sentence could form. He could hear a mantra though, trying to break through.

"Nate, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Finding the origin of the voice, Nate whirled around towards it: Dan. Rage seethed through him as he stared at the repentant eyes of his supposed best friend.

"20 years."

His fist flew out and connected with Dan's jaw. He put all his anger and malice into that one punch and stood still as Dan flew out of his chair and onto the floor. Pointing his finger at the downed man, he controlled himself enough to form one sentence.

"You are lying!"

Dan slowly got back to his feet, eying Nate wearily.

"I wish I was. I really do."

"You aren't lying? Why am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because we've been friends for 20 years, like you said. I would never lie to you. Never!"

"When did this supposedly happen?"

"Four nights ago."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Sadly, no hard proof. It will be my word vs. hers. If she even denies it."

"She will. Because I don't believe you."

Dan's eyes wandered again and Nate could tell he was holding something back.

"What is it, Dan? Spit it out!"

"Nate…she has a birthmark on her hip. Looks like a crescent moon. It's light-brown, not really dark."

Nate went rigid and his eyes widened immensely. His blood ran cold.

"How do you know that?"

"Because when we were fuc…it was a focal point. Something to concentrate on."

Nate's mind went dead again.

_Instead of looking at her face, like I do, he looked at her hip. Maybe so he wouldn't have to realize what he was doing. Face the guilt of it all._

Flashes began to appear in Nate's head. Him and Jenny in bed together. Walking hand and hand down the street. Her mouth. Her body. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she writhed beneath him. That birthmark. That smile. Her smile. Again, the mantra.

"Nate, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Dan…shut up. I'm leaving. I need to think."

"Do you at least believe me?"

"I…don't know. I need to think."

* * *

Nate returned to his apartment after a few hours. His thoughts were still a jumble. He couldn't believe that Jenny would do this. She loved him. He loved her. He was sure. Or was he? Dan had been loyal and faithful to him ever since they were infants. They had gone through everything together. School, prepping each other for tests, puberty, giving each other advice for first dates, all the shit with their parents. The overbearing nature and constant womanizing of Rufus. The aloofness and abandonment by the Captain and general disinterest by his mother, Anne. Dan was there. Always there. Compared to Dan, Jenny was so new to his life. She still didn't quite understand all the complexities to life in the UES. A voice spoke in Nate's head.

_Or maybe she did?_

Stomping over to the elevator, Nate got on and sighed as he leaned back against the glass. As he rose to the penthouse, he could not decide who he believed. His best friend or his girlfriend.

Stepping into his living room, he was jerked out of his misery by a squeal and a tangle of limbs launching towards him. On instinct, he caught the blonde, putting his hands underneath her ass while her legs wrapped around his hips. She kissed him and he could feel her love burning through to him.

_See, she loves me. She would never sleep with him._

_Or maybe she feels guilty and is trying to make you think she's completely loyal._

"I'm so glad you're here. I was gonna surprise you with dinner but I got caught up with Eleanor. Room service?"

For a moment, Nate almost smiled and agreed with her request. But Dan's voice crept in as he looked down at her hip.

_It was a focal point. Something to concentrate on._

His face fell as he slowly lowered Jenny. She automatically saw it and her brow creased.

"Nate, what's wrong?"

Nate sighed. It was better just to get this done.

"We need to talk."

"Okay," Jenny was nervous, "What's up?"

"Come sit with me," he said, leading them to the couch.

"Nate, you're worrying me."

"Jenny…" he faltered.

Putting her hand under his chin, she lifted it until their eyes met. She flashed him her classic smile.

"Nate, come on. You know you can tell or ask me anything."

"Did you sleep with Dan?"

The abruptness of his question caught her off-guard as did the serious nature of his expression.

"Nate…I…"

Her thoughts ran wild.

_How could he ask me that? Does he really think I'd cheat on him? With his best friend of all people? I would never do that!_

Her silence was the death knell. His decision was made.

"You did it, didn't you?"

His tone snapped her to attention.

"What? No! I would never do that to you. I love you too much. Nate, you're my world."

For a second, his mind almost flip-flopped. But her silence mixed in with Dan's loyalty and the look of her eyes made it stick. She looked panicked, shaken…

_Desperate._

A sudden flash of anger steeled his voice.

"I…I don't believe you. Dan told me everything."

"Told you what?"

"That you fucked him! Four nights ago!"

Her anger surged as well, matching his.

"I did not! I was at home in Brooklyn."

"Really? Will your mom confirm that?"

"She can't. I told you she's been out of town. That's why I've been here so much."

"So you don't have an alibi?"

"Why do I need one? Why don't you believe me?"

"Because he wouldn't lie. He's been my best friend for nearly 20 fucking years."

"And so he wouldn't lie? He was raised on the fucking Upper East Side, Nate! You people would lie to anyone to get what you want!"

"What do you mean 'you people'?"

"You Upper East Siders who have been pampered and trained since infancy to be selfish and look out for nobody but yourselves. Dan is just as deceitful and manipulative as the rest of them. I thought you were different."

"How does he know about your birthmark?"

Her jaw dropped. All the anger was gone as shock set in.

"I…how…"

"Will you just admit it now?"

Her frozen face remained that way for a few minutes as her mind ran through thoughts, trying to figure everything out. Then, sighing, she became weary and her lips turned up into a rueful smile. She was calm when she finally spoke.

"No. I didn't sleep with him. It's my word vs. his. So, you'd have to choose and, apparently, you already have."

"So, you're going to maintain your innocence?"

Her eyes met his and she looked for any doubts that might be there. None.

"Yes, I am innocent."

"Well then, we have nothing more to talk about. Leave."

She got up and slowly walked around to get her purse. Arriving at the elevator, she couldn't help herself and turned back.

"So, you're really going to end this? Throw away the last year?"

He didn't even look at her as he spoke.

"You threw it away first."

She sighed. Arguing at this stage was pointless.

"You're going to miss me."

"I've got my friends."

"Well then, I pity you for that. I'm sure you'll find stuff of mine here. If you could find it in yourself, please box it up and send it to Brooklyn. You know the address."

She turned again and entered the elevator. Only when the doors closed and she was sure they wouldn't open back up, she collapsed to the floor and let her grief consume her. Back in the apartment, still sitting on the couch and staring mindlessly at the fireplace, Nate didn't move as one single tear escaped down his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Now please review and make my day better. You wouldn't believe the smile that lights up my face every time I get one. Pretty please. XOXO Courtney


	3. But Now We'll Never Know

Whoo, I am popping these chapters out! Big, big huge thanks to **BiteMeBass, SummerJane'10, angel85qcca** and **BAEFJNH09** for the wonderful reviews. You are the bombshizzle, yo. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: But Now We'll Never Know

One Month Later

Jenny walked into the fashion show with garment bags heaved over her shoulder. Eleanor's last-minute changes had kept her up most of the night, but she was glad for it. She had immersed herself in work for the past month. Anything to keep her distracted. She had been sick for the past week and had finally gone to the doctor yesterday morning. That had only added to her problems, but like everything else these past weeks, she had dove into sewing and stitching.

_I'll deal with it after the show._

"Jennifer Stratford, are those my clothes?"

She smiled at Eleanor, who was almost like a surrogate mother to her. Sure, she was tough and business-minded and had that aloofness towards parenthood just like any other UES mother. But underneath it all, Eleanor truly did care about Jenny and saw her as the kind of daughter she might have had if she hadn't chosen Manhattan. But really…who wouldn't want to live in Manhattan?

"Yes, Eleanor."

"Thank God! You have saved me yet again."

After dropping off the bags, Jenny heard another familiar voice.

"Well well, if it isn't Little J, the hardworking seamstress."

Jenny turned to the voice, her face calm and cool.

"Blair. How are you today?"

"Oh, you know…this and that. Are you coming to the show tonight?"

"Of course, Blair. I'll be backstage helping your mother."

"Oh yes, well, I would like you to stay backstage. No need to make a nuisance of yourself out front."

"Why? Who will be out there that you don't want to see me…"

It hit Jenny like a ton of bricks. She knew exactly who Blair was referring to.

"Nate will be here. And Serena."

That last one was a shocker.

"Serena? Why wouldn't she just ignore me like the rest of you do now?"

"She might want to flaunt it a bit."

"Flaunt what?"

Blair fixed her with the strangest look. It made Jenny feel extremely stupid, like she was the last to know something very important.

"God, you people in Brooklyn really aren't in the loop, are you? Don't you get Gossip Girl blasts?"

"No, Blair, I don't. I do not see what the big deal is about this Gossip Girl. She just stirs up trouble."

"Well, yes she does, but she also keeps me informed on important matters. Like the fact that Nate and Serena are seeing each other."

Jenny felt the air rush out of her and knew her face showed every emotion going through her.

"Oh, Little J, you'll never belong in the UES with that face."

Get control of yourself, Jenny's head screamed. Composed moments later, Jenny turned to walk to the back.

"I never said I wanted to belong here, Blair. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

The show was a raving success. Eleanor was so happy and told Jenny that this would only lead to bigger and better things for her. Jenny, high on the adrenaline, mingled and talked with so many fashion icons and gurus that she completely forgot about Blair's earlier warning.

Until it slapped her right in the face.

She turned and her heart dropped. Serena and Nate were kissing not thirty feet from her. She felt so many things: hurt, anger, incredible sadness. She backed away and rushed backstage. Hiding was her favorite option right now. Eleanor was still back there talking to her business manager. Jenny went to work station and began to clear it when she heard Eleanor exclaim.

"Nathaniel!"

Jenny froze, unable to move.

"Eleanor, I know you're busy but I just wanted to congratulate you. Amazing show."

"Thank you. Of course, I couldn't have done any of it without Jenny. You two are an item, I believe."

"Um…no, not anymore…I…um, Jenny did…"

At this moment, Jenny sprang into action. She couldn't let him go on. He was about to slander her to Eleanor. It was okay if he spoke badly about her to Blair or Chuck or anybody else. But Eleanor? Her boss? No! That was the line. She stomped over to them and flashed a smile at Eleanor.

"Excuse me, can I borrow him for a minute?"

"Of course, dear."

Dragging Nate out the back door before he had a chance to stop her, Jenny fixed him with a glare. But before she could say anything, Nate's mental faculties decided to work for once.

"Why did you do that? You have to know I don't want to see you."

"I couldn't let you talk about me to Eleanor. She's the last good thing I have here. Plus, I had to talk to you…face to face about something else. It's important."

"Honestly, whatever it is, I don't wanna hear it."

"Really? What if I were to tell you that I had an STD or something? Wouldn't you care about that?"

"Do you?"

"No! It's something else."

"Well, I don't really have the time."

"Why? Afraid it might interfere with your new life? That your parents might decide they want nothing to do with you…again? That your new girlfriend might dump you?"

Those precious mental abilities of Nate were put on ice as he stared at Jenny, wide eyed.

"Yeah, you didn't think I knew about her, right?"

"How'd you find out?"

"We do still have mutual acquaintances, Nate, and at least one must think you're an idiot for dating her."

"Oh, really, and what about you? Do you share their opinion?"

"No. I'm just confused by it."

"Why?"

"Because you two are exact opposites. I know her and she is…not a good person. She's selfish, she's deceitful, and she uses men like they're nothing. And you're so good. Kind, thoughtful, intelligent when you want to be."

Nate could feel his anger rising, but tried to keep it in check. It wouldn't do to make a scene at Eleanor's show, even if they were out back.

"Yeah, well, obviously, you don't her that well cause she's not like that at all."

"Ha! Give it time and you'll see. Eventually, everyone learns who she truly is."

"Are you sure you're just not jealous?"

Jenny let out a small giggle.

"I wish I was. I wish you were with somebody who inspired jealousy in me…instead of pity."

"Pity?"

"Yeah. You dumped me because you think I slept with Dan. And now, you're dating someone who's been after him like a rabid dog for years."

"No, she hasn't."

"Haha yes, she has. You know that while we were together, Blair and I did become a little friendly. We had quite a few conversations and she would let slip certain things about Serena. She's been gaga over Dan forever. Ask anyone. She'll do anything to get to him, including you. It's actually amusing to think about you two. The whore and the hypocrite."

His anger was almost to a boiling point and that word pushed him over.

"Hypocrite?"

"Yep. Dating someone who wants Dan so much and dumping me for the exact same thing. Only I didn't actually do it. I'd say that makes you a hypocrite."

"I'm only a hypocrite if you're not a liar. Which you are."

"Not true."

"Jenny, why won't you just admit what you did?"

"Would that make you feel better? Would it clear up any lingering doubts? Any guilt that you might have over making the wrong decision?"

"No, but it'll keep you from trying to sabotage my relationship. Just admit it!"

"Can't admit to something I didn't do."

"Liar!"

His outburst only served to bring her anger out.

"I wasn't the liar in our relationship."

"What? When did I ever lie to you?"

"Every time you told me you loved me. Every time you said you trusted me."

Nate stepped forward until he loomed over her. For her part, Jenny didn't back down.

"I never lied about that. I trusted you with my life and my heart. And loving you? I loved you so much it hurt."

"Until it really counted, right?"

"What?"

"Until the moment your love for me was tested. It was the first time and you ran. Some great love."

"What did you expect? It was an impossible choice between you and my best friend."

"I expected you to ask him for indisputable proof. When I vehemently denied it, I expected you to think that maybe, just maybe, he was lying. But you were so stubborn in your belief. So convinced. With no evidence. My word vs. his."

Her angry tirade had silenced him.

"You know what, Nate? I am mad about Serena. You know why? Because we were happy. We were beyond happy. We were goddamn perfect. And you let him ruin that! I thought…"

Her anger started to crack as the sadness crept in.

"I thought you were it. I could actually look to the future and not be scared. Because you were with me. As long as I had you, I knew everything would be alright. And I saw all those things everyone always gushes about. I saw us going to the beach together. I saw a wedding. Kids. Grandkids. Us sitting together at seventy watching them run around and saying, 'Damn, you remember when we had that energy?' I saw all that and now it's gone."

Her anger returned just as quickly as it had gone. Pounding on his chest, she let all her frustration and disappointment out at him.

"And it's your fault. Cause of him! He lied and now my dreams are gone. I look at the future and I'm sad and lonely because I will never love anybody the way I love you. I got punished and I didn't do anything wrong. Fucking nothing! And then you just move on to her. HER, of all people! How could you do that to me?"

The tears came then and she collapsed against his chest.

"How could you ruin us like that?"

A long moment went by as they both absorbed their laid-bare emotions. Nate, more confused than ever, looked down at the blonde silently crying against his chest. A swarm of emotions ran through him, but the predominant one is love. He still loved her as much as he ever did and he can't hide from it. His arms slowly encircle her and he rests his head of top of hers.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. I just can't believe that my best friend for almost 20 years would lie to me."

Her silent tears become sobs then. All her grief pours out but not for long. That angry streak reared back around and she pushed him away suddenly.

"Whatever then. Let him control your life. I don't care anymore!"

"You don't mean that."

Her malice and grief give way to hysterics as a laugh bubbled out of her. Several followed until she got a hold of herself.

"You're right. I do care. Because I love you and want you to be happy. But I have to stop. Because if I don't, I'm going to be unhappy my entire life."

That sobering fact silenced her and she knew it was time to leave.

"Goodbye Nate."

She turned to leave and Nate finally remembered his voice.

"Hey, wait a minute."

She sighed and turned back.

"Yes?"

"You pulled me out here just to tell me that? You said there was something else."

A rueful smile appeared on her face then. She had completely forgotten and after their conversation, it wasn't something she wanted to say.

"There is. Congratulations are in order, I guess," she couldn't help the sarcasm that laced her words.

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."


	4. Whoa! Baby Steps!

Here you are, lovelies! Thanks to **BAEFJNH09, SummerJane'10 **and** ChrisPPPYYYY** for the awesome reviews. They inspire me. But you don't wanna read my blah, blah, blahs...read away!

But real quick: I did try to think of a better name for this chapter but honestly...that would be my reaction if what happens here happened in real life.

* * *

Chapter Four: Whoa! Baby Steps!

Two Weeks Later

Silence. Nothing. That was what Jenny had heard from Nate since she told him about the baby. You can imagine that when the text came asking her to meet him at his apartment, she was a little shocked. She braced herself as she arrived, preparing for a long conversation and any sort of emotional curveballs that Nate might throw her way. Walking into the penthouse, she gathered herself and spoke in a calm, clear voice.

"Nate, I'm here."

She spotted him on the couch before he replied.

"In here."

Coming over, she sat in the chair opposite him and simply waited, knowing he needed to speak first. He stared for a minute or two at her stomach before finally speaking up.

"How long have you known?"

_Well, so much for pleasantries._

"I found out the day before Eleanor's show. I went to the doctor to get antibiotics for what I thought was the flu. I had to be alert and strong for Eleanor and…well, the doc kinda threw me for a loop."

"How far along are you?"

"Now…about seven and a half weeks."

Doing mental math, Nate knew they had still been together. Also…

"So, that was right about the time that you slept with Dan? How do I know this is my baby?"

Jenny couldn't suppress the eye roll.

"Nate, I'm fully willing to do a paternity test because I know for sure- one hundred percent- that this is your child."

"You sound so sure of yourself like I should just trust you."

"Because you should."

"Or maybe you think I'll trust you enough to not ask for a test. Then, if it is Dan's, you'll get off scot-free."

Jenny let out a soft laugh. She had to or her anger would get the best of her.

"Nate, I've accepted that your trust in me is gone. That's why I'll do the test."

"I don't understand."

"You do not believe that I'm telling the truth about Dan. So, you can't trust me and therefore, if we don't do the test, you'll always have lingering doubts about whether you're actually the father. We'll do the test and you'll have your answer."

Nate paused. Her logic was spot-on and the conviction in her voice started to sway his beliefs. He hadn't brought her here to have a conversation in which she denied her culpability though. His motives were entirely different.

"Jenny…I, uh, told my mother about the baby."

"Oh. Who else have you told?"

"No one."

"Really? I thought you would've told a friend first considering your family…um…history."

She didn't want to say the word "dysfunction," but he knew exactly that she had meant to and he understood it. His family was not your typical, loving American nest. Most of his relatives were deceitful, manipulative and selfish. He couldn't deny that. Why hadn't he told his friends? Well, Dan and he still weren't speaking. Serena would leave him in a heartbeat. He would've told Chuck and Blair, but he hadn't because…well, he was embarrassed a little bit. He knew that Chuck would probably suggest an abortion and question whether the baby was actually Nate's. Blair…well, Blair would judge and make several snide, but scarily accurate, comments.

"I just didn't feel like sharing the news with them yet."

"Oh, well that's your decision. None of my business. How did your mom react?"

"How do you think?"

"About as well as…I can't think of a good metaphor."

Nate sighed, "Yeah, it probably wouldn't come close to her reaction anyway. After she calmed down, she did suggest something good."

"And that was?"

Nate reached down to his coat and pulled a small box out of the pocket. Jenny's breath caught as she saw the black velvet. Nate didn't get down on one knee. Just simply opened the box and put it on the table facing her. They didn't move or speak for several, long minutes. After Jenny had sufficiently calmed herself, she looked Nate square in the eye.

"What is this?"

"I think we should get married."

"Why?"

"Because…our child should be born into a family. Not split between you and me."

"But, um, we're not together. We would have a marriage in name only."

"Well yeah, but…"

"But nothing, Nate! I'm not going to marry you just for this kid. Yes, I love you but you don't love me."

"Yes, I do."

She looked at him strangely for just a flash.

"No, you don't. You can't love without trust. So, what would you have us do? Have a phony ceremony and I would move in here? We would sleep in separate bedrooms? And what? Live that way for the rest of our lives? No, thank you! What kind of 'family' is that?"

Nate leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. For the first time, Jenny noticed how tired he looked. Like he hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"Jenny, I just want to be a good father."

She smiled at him. A genuine smile. Like the ones he used to enjoy so much.

"Nate…I have no doubt that you will be a wonderful dad. So unlike your own. And I want you to be there. I want this kid to know you. But we don't have to get married for that. We will get together and talk just like this. We'll work out visitation. We'll talk about names. Everything. It's all gonna be alright. Let's just take things one at a time."

Nate studied her then. She looked lovely; pregnancy suited her. He knew what they meant when people said pregnant women glowed. She didn't literally glow or anything, of course. There was just…_something_. It made her look better- sexier- than ever before. He couldn't help but smile back. He picked the ring back up.

"Okay, one at a time. Jenny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When's your next doctor's appointment?"

"In three days," she replied. "Would you like to come?"

Again, he smiled, "Yeah, I would love to be there."

"Okay. You see…we can do this!"

She giggled again and it was so infectious that Nate joined in. When Jenny got up and said she was leaving, Nate was surprised that he felt sad. He wasn't expecting this to go as well as it had. He instinctively got up and walked over to her.

"Jenny…"

On impulse, he pulled her into a hug. She stood still, obviously in shock, but only for a moment before hugging him back. They stayed like that for just a moment too long.

"Jenny, if we can't be together, can we at least try to be friends?"

Breaking the hug, she smirked at him gently.

"Nate, you and I will never be 'friends.' We can try for 'civil acquaintances who happen to share a child.' But friends we will never be."

He knew she didn't mean anything bad by it. But he still felt a little piece break off his heart.

"Nate, I need three things from you. Well, actually, four."

"Name it."

"One, schedule the paternity test. I'll make myself free for it."

"Okay."

"Two, tell Chuck and Blair. They'll be more supportive than your family will, especially since we're not getting married. But just please tell them not to go running their mouths to Gossip Girl."

"Done."

"Three, tell Serena. And please understand that when this child comes, I'd like for her to be around the baby as little as possible. I just don't think she's a good influence for a child."

Not wanting to get into a fight, Nate acquiesced somewhat for that one.

"Okay, we can talk more about that one later. If Serena chooses to stay with me, which I highly doubt, then I would like for you two to at least try to get to know one another better. Who knows? Maybe you'll become friends."

Jenny stared at him like he had suddenly grown alien antennas.

"If she sticks around, I will try. No promises though."

"And what was the last thing?"

"Tell Dan. But when you do, I want you to pretend that you think it's his."

Nate stepped back from her.

"Why on Earth would you want me to do that?"

"Because I think he'll flat-out deny it. And why would he do that if there's a chance that it's his?"

"I'm not following you."

"If Dan vehemently denies this baby is his, it means that he's lying about me and him sleeping together. It's the only way I can think of to get him to admit the truth."

Nate was stunned. If he didn't already have some doubts, Jenny's plan, if successfully done, would completely change his mind. He knew he'd have to do it. And if Dan admitted he lied, well…Nate decided he would cross that bridge later.

"Jenny, if I didn't know any better, I would say you'd grown up in Manhattan. This plan is absolutely devious."

Jenny walked up to him and slowly put her arms around his waist. When he didn't object, she leaned towards him and whispered in his ear.

"Nate, I would do just about anything to expose him as the liar he is. If it meant that you might trust me again and that our baby could have a happy home with two loving parents, believe me, I'd face the devil himself."

Kissing him on the cheek, she turned and left without another word, leaving him alone with his thoughts, the lingering smell of her perfume and a slight tightness in his pants.

* * *

You like that last part? I do! Hehe

Please go review now. More reviews means I'm more inspired. **winkwinknudgenudge**

XOXO Courtney


	5. Stupid MF

Hey everyone, thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter! Much love to **Alita258, ALYAXOXO, Slaying the Dreamer, angel85qcca **and **BAEFJNH09**! So, as you can probably tell from the way this is going, it's not going to be a long story at all. At least 8 chapters, but no more than 10. I'll maybe write a longer Nate/Jenny story late on, if I get the inspiration. But for now...this will do. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five: Stupid MF

Serena was just leaving Dolce & Gabbana when her phone beeped. Looking at it, she wasn't surprised to see a new Gossip Girl blast. Seeing a picture of Jenny outside the Empire, however, did surprise her and she scanned through the blast as fast as she could, her steps faltering as she did.

_Good afternoon, Upper East Siders! We have a mystery to solve. Little J has been spotted away from her beloved Brooklyn. Who did she grace with her presence? Certainly not boss Eleanor Waldorf…unless the fashion maven has taken up residence at a certain Empire. What will S do when she learns her Mr. Archibald is keeping company with the ex? I'm probably informing her right now. Whatever you do S, remember this: I'll be watching. Make it explosive for me. XOXO GG_

Her fingers couldn't move fast enough to call Nate. She waited, not so impatiently, as the phone rang…and rang…and rang. Finally…

"Hey Serena, I know you just saw the blast. Let me explain."

"Yeah, you fucking need to."

"Can we meet somewhere?"

"No. I want to know. Right now!"

She could hear Nate's labored breaths.

"Jenny, um…she's pregnant, Serena."

"WHAT? PREGNANT!"

"Yeah…I'm sorry. So sorry."

"What the fuck, Nate? How could you do this to me? Do you know how this will look? This is going to be so fucking embarrassing! I hope you don't expect me to stick around and play mommy whenever you are with this kid. Ugh, I don't believe you impregnated her! You are so fucking stupid!"

Her verbal barrage shocked her. Sure, she would drop a curse or two now again, but usually Serena was much more composed and…graceful. Her crassness was making him think that maybe Jenny was right about her all along. An idea sparked in his head and he decided to run with it. He knew he had a better chance with Serena in her emotional state than he did with Dan, who was cool, calm and collected at all times.

"Serena, have you thought about the possibility that it's not my baby? It could be Dan's."

"How could that be? They haven't ever…"

She clamped her hand over her mouth before her verbal diarrhea continued.

"What were you going to say, Serena? Finish your sentence."

"Nothing. I have to go. Bye."

Ending the phone call as fast as possible, she stormed off down the street, silently cursing herself. She didn't see the short, timid teenager in her Constance uniform standing just around the corner, filming the entire scene to send to her favorite blogger.

* * *

Nate was puzzled. This was not a new phenomenon. Many of his friends and girlfriends would laugh whenever his trademark confused expression appeared. No, what was new today was the complete seriousness of his countenance. What Serena had said- well, almost said- was tormenting him. They hadn't ever "what?" Did she mean to say "sleep together?" If she had, then Jenny was innocent and that changed everything. It would mean that Dan had lied and that Serena knew about it. Why would they do that? What motive was there? This was when Nate needed Chuck or Blair. They had the minds and the deviousness to figure out any plan that an enemy might devise. But he couldn't go to them. Chuck was almost as close to Dan as he was and Blair…she and Serena were sisters in every way except DNA. No, he had to get to the bottom of this by himself. It wouldn't be easy but he had to do it. For himself and for Jenny. That's why he had rushed over to Rufus and Lily's building where Dan lived. He'd been caught in the lobby by Serena's call but was more determined than ever to talk to Dan. Arriving at the penthouse, he found Humphrey sitting on the couch, his laptop open and his fingers busily typing.

"Dan, you busy?"

Looking up, Dan smiled. He hadn't seen Nate since he'd spilled the news about Jenny. He hoped he was here to say that they were okay and could go back to being best friends.

"No, just Facebook chat."

"Can we talk? It's serious."

"Sure man. What's going on?"

Nate didn't know how to start. Ask Dan whether he was lying about Jenny? Tell him she was pregnant? Before he could decide, Electric Light Orchestra's "Evil Woman" filled the air.

_Haha woman, what you gonna do_  
_You destroyed all the virtues that the lord gave you_  
_It's so good that you're feeling pain_  
_But you better get your face on board the very next train_

"It's Serena. I'll make this quick."

Nate knew she would tell Dan about the baby and he couldn't let that happen. Panicking a little, the words flew out of his mouth before he could even think to stop them.

"Jenny's pregnant! I think it's yours."

The phone clattered against the floor as it slipped from Dan's hand. His mouth fell open and he stared at Nate.

"That…that's not possible. I can't…oh fuck…I'm not the father."

"How can you be sure? She's seven and a half weeks and…well, to be honest, she and I hadn't had sex for almost two weeks cause of all the work she was doing for Eleanor's show. So it really can't be mine. I would say congratulations but I don't think I've forgiven you quite yet."

Dan's eyes were wide as could be. He couldn't quite clear his head enough to think straight. Nate could tell he had caught him off-guard. So, naturally, the truth came rushing out before Dan could stop himself.

"Nate, I absolutely cannot be the father cause Jenny and I never had sex."

Nate was stunned. Not because Jenny had, in fact, been telling the truth. No, he was flabbergasted because he had been taken for a fool by his lifelong best friend. All those years of loyalty and support meant absolutely nothing. They were being washed away in the blink of an eye. However, Nate couldn't get lost in his thoughts. He had to know the full story.

"Why did you do it?"

Dan had finally regained his composure. He couldn't do anything to keep Nate in the dark now. Shrugging his shoulders, he finally let the truth come out.

"Why do you think? Look at her. She's naïve. She's middle-class. She's from Brooklyn! She's beneath us, Nate. I don't know what you even see in her at all and I wish you would have never met her. Why Eleanor involves her so much in the business, I will never understand."

"So you pretended to sleep with her?"

"Yes, I knew you'd believe me over her. No offense but you've always been loyal to me. I knew it'd be pretty easy."

"And I fell for it like a fool. How did Serena know?"

"Did she tell you? That bitch!"

"No, she almost did. She stopped herself. How did she know?"

"I, uh…needed her to find out something personal about Jenny."

"The birthmark."

"Yeah, the birthmark. Eleanor needed an emergency model so she and Jenny could see how the clothes walked or something stupid like that. Serena volunteered and she arranged for another model not to show up. She talked Jenny into modeling too and since they both changed in the same room, she saw the birthmark."

"Why would she help you do this?"

"Ah, well because, um…we made a little deal."

"And that was?"

"Well, she's always had this thing for me, ya know. And she didn't really like Jenny either. Something about Gossip Girl paying more attention to Jenny than her. Whatever. Anyway, I told her that if she found something extremely personal and dated you afterwards, I'd, um, sleep with her a couple of times."

"What! How many times?"

"Oh, as many times as wanted for six months."

"Why did you have her date me then? Why not date her yourself?"

"Well, the answer to the first question is simple: I knew you'd actually be sad about Jenny. So, I thought Serena would provide a welcome distraction. And as to your second question…Nate, our parents are married. And Serena is not the type of girl you seriously date and marry."

"But it's okay for me to date her."

"It wouldn't have lasted long. Another two or three weeks and she would've found a reason to end it."

Nate softly laughed. He realized now why Jenny had called his friends selfish and deceitful. They were, plain and simple. And he had chosen them over her. What a stupid little shit he was. He knew he needed to go see Jenny. Now. Turning to the elevator, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Nate…you're going to forgive me, right?"

He stopped cold in his tracks.

_How dare he ask me that!_

The hopeful feeling about Jenny quickly turned to red hot, angry feelings about Dan. Spinning back around, his eyes flared wide and he rushed at Dan, punching him in the face so hard so hard he could feel Dan's nose crack and crumble under his fist. As well as two of his fingers. Looming over him, Nate was calm as he spoke. Eerily calm. Frighteningly calm.

"You will never speak to me ever again. If you do, I will beat the ever-living shit out of you. You will not acknowledge me anywhere at anytime. And that's just for me. I will win Jenny back. Don't go near her, talk to her, call her…anything. You pretend like she and I do not exist. If you try to communicate with her, I will kill you. That is not a threat. It's a goddamn, motherfucking promise. I do not feel anything for you anymore. I don't care if you live or die. I hate that you've been my best friend for 20 years. Now, all those good memories are tarnished because of your greed and selfishness. And I'm done with it. Forever. Leave me alone."

Nate left with a determination he'd never felt before in his life. With a bleeding Dan in his wake, he was only focused on his future. He knew Jenny would be in it and they'd be happy with their baby. Yeah, the future was bright and shining and he couldn't wait.

* * *

So that's it. Hope you liked it. This was my way of ending the first half of the story and transitioning to the second half, which will feature almost entirely Nate and Jenny together in scenes. What will happen? Will they get back together? Will she forgive him for choosing Dan over her? I promise I won't leave you hanging too long. I love y'all too much! XOXO Courtney


End file.
